User talk:Dinoboy5387
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Future Predator fighter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 16:56, August 14, 2011 Book Cover Yes I will do this cover, however if you are going to publish it you need to ention I did the front and back, tell me when you plan to publish it, and then I will tell you my proper name. There is one thing though, the front cover picsare quite small, therefore, they might be a little blurry, I'll try to format them and get them good quality. Thankyou for asking, Primeval123 18:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to ask!!!!!!!! Book Back Cover problems The Both pictures will not fit with room for the blurb aswell. Also the Basilosaurus whale that goes on the back had some problems because of pixels. The pixels are small square cuting areas, however because the basilosaurus is so smooth, the pixels don't give a good editing effect. Also, I have already got a Giganotosaurus template to edit, that is why I have used the ones on the front.An for the back cover, I will have to use the usuall style of back cover. I am extremely sorry, this does happen occasionally, because it can't all fit without major edits, making most of the image not visable. So I will use the back cover that I have always normally used. It will still have the characters on though! King regards Primeval123 19:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Book Covers Mate patience please, here you go. Here is the front. You should print off front and back covers. When you finished writing, print all the pages out, (whatever size you want, but make sure the covers are the same size) Then pile them all up (Whether you want back to back is not my choice) measure how big the side area is, cut a piece of paper out at that size and stick all the pages to the side of that. once you have done that stick the front and back covers on. Hope this helps, Primeval123. If you need clearer instructions search it up on google. Write your sotry on Microsoft Word. You do know A5 is sdmaller than A4, anyway u should save to my pictures and then set it at a5 size print out. Primeval123 16:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Back Cover Firstly, I will not be spoken to like that, all I have done for you and you re pay e like that. Patience mate, I haven't been on for a while. Anyway, it clearly states that you edited my page to try and change Series5info's cover name. That is not acceptable! Also the covers are removed from his page (I don't know whether that was you but still) Everybody who has a book cover off me will treat each other in a nice manner, I make these covers for you guys, and I don't want any arguing. Understood? Anyway, I will probably do it yes, but I didn't make this book cover corporation for my customers to argueand vandalise other book covers. Thankyou Primeval123 15:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please dont argue, I will also have a chat with Series5info about it, ok. I have also just discovered you are backing DinoExpert, by deleting all the things I put about him when he mocked me up. Really mate, I make all this and you do that. Primeval123 15:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Back Cover deletion Well, in some ways I didn't really like the way you re-acted and you backed DinoExpert. Look mate, you don't delete other peoples talks ok. Not there personal profiles, I could do the same to you, however I don't because I am not that mean, and I care about other peoples profiles, and I except it has took them time to wrtie sections, so basically that is why, and why haven't you already saved the pictures, if you do one thing in return I will return them. Primeval123 13:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Return The only simple thing I would like back, nothing, I am not going to scam or anything like that. That was just to prove to you I am not that sort of person, so I will put them back up. Primeval123 13:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry mate, the things I said were ridiculous and stupid, and I will return the covers as soon as you reply to this message. So hope we cannot argue again, Primeval123 19:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I didn't realise you thought the book covers were not saved to my Computer, therefroe, I will send them back now, sorry it has been so long.